To Love You More
by rizzlebug
Summary: Bob and Miriam decide to take a vacation away from home that summer, but where does that leave Helga? No one seems to be able to take her in not even her own best friend. That is in till Miriam’s good friend Suzie Kokashka offers to help.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold nor make profit from writing this story.

**Chapter One**

Summer heat was beginning to seep through the city of Hillwood causing those who were inside P.S.118 to brace themselves with a quick escape. Vacation was just a few minutes away and students were just barely edging out of there seats. Their teacher just seat back in her seat feet on desk and holding a book titled _The Likeness._

_Finally, the bell rang it's last ring of the school year and every student whooped and hollered as they ran through the halls and out the doors of the school. Most teachers didn't bother with reprimanding the kids seeing how the majority were already in their cars heading home._

_Two girls stood side to side as they walked out the doors not caring to send one last glance to the school they won't be seeing again next year. "Uh, finally. I thought my brains were going to start leaking out of my ears." One girl said. _

'_I'd have to disagree Helga." Answered the other. "In fact I wouldn't mind if school lasted all year like in Japan; with breaks, of course."_

"_You are one strange kid, do you know that Phoebe."_

_Both separated as Phoebe began walking home and Helga climbed on to the bus knocking Eugene out of her way, "Move it!"_

_She took her seat in the far back a permanent scowl on her face as she leaned back in to the hard cushion. Just then a football shaped head appeared to rise on to the bus. Helga's eyes fluttered as she saw her beloved. "Oh, beseech my soul sweet angel."_

_Sighing, she dug out her little pink book and started writing out another poem dedicated to her Arnold._

"_Hey, Gerald what are you doing this summer?"_

_Gerald looked to Arnold with a frown, "Man, Arnold, Dad is dragging all of use to visit Jamie'O at college. I wanted to take you along, but we're suppose to do some family bonding together." He rolled his eyes. "We're suppose to stay gone a week, so it want be that long. What about you Arnold?"_

"_Nothing, the boarding house will be a bit quite for a while as well." Arnold just sighed. "Mr. Hyunh's staying with his daughter who's been sick. She said he's a bit anxious, but she finds his worrying to be sweet. Ernie's been spending more time with Lola. I wouldn't be surprised if he moves out and marries her."_

"_What about the Kokashka's?"_

"_Oh, they're still around and still arguing if the fight they had last night is to go by."_

_The bus squealed to a stop Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and a few others began pushing their way off. Helga being the most violent of the bunch, "Move out of the way! Helga Pataki coming though!" She shoved Arnold in to Gerald, "That's what you get for stepping in my way, football head!"_

"_Man, is she always going to be like that?" questioned Gerald._

"_Just ignore her, that's what I do."_

"_Yeah, how's that working for you?" Gerald joked._

_Both smiled at one another as they took the last step off the bus, "I'll call you later Arnold I gotta go home and pack. I know I'd regret it if my mom does it for me."_

"_Okay." They did their thumb shake before taking off in opposite directions. Neither noticing the blonde haired girl spying behind a alley wall. "Oh, my darling, why do I have to be so cruel? If only I can express my love for you openly." She dug out of her shirt a heart shaped locket with a picture of Arnold inside. She no longer carried the picture frame seeing as it was a bit tricky hiding it. "Your eyes are like to windows opened to a beautiful field of green. Your hair softer then the petal of a sunny yellow rose. Those lips burn my very center. How I crave to feel them once again!"_

'_Wheeze' 'Wheeze' 'Wheeze'_

_Helga flinched already knowing who stood behind her, "Look, Brainy, how many times do I have to tell you not to stand behind me breathing like that? Criminy! This is getting creepy. Next time I will not only hit you, you'll be getting the full enchilada of a beat down." She stormed away._

_Arnold walked through the door of the Sunset Arms boarding house and walked in to the kitchen where Grandma, dressed in body armor, stood over a pot of what smelt to be beef stew. "Hi, Grandma."_

"_Hello young squire." she said, waving her stirring rod like a sword. "The meal will be served when the shadow faces southeast."_

_Arnold only shrugged off his Grandmothers weirdness and took off upstairs to his room. On the way he came across Oskar Kokashka. "Ey, Arnold, can I borrow ten dollars from you? I swear I'll pay you back."_

"_Sorry, Mr. Kokashka, I don't have any money. Why not ask Suzie…or are you two still fighting?"_

_Mr. Kokashka only laughed nervously before waving him off, "Ey, Grandpa…."_

"_I told you once and I'll say again, quite asking me for money Kokashka!" Was the last Arnold heard before entering his room. _

_Helga slammed the door behind her as she entered her house. "Hey, no slamming doors!" cried her dad from the living room. Apparently he was home early today. She walked in to the kitchen to find Miriam passed out at the counter. She tossed her bag down beside the woman startling her awake. "What…what…"_

"_It's just me Miriam."_

"_Oh, hey Helga." she said straightening the glasses on her face. "I've been meaning to speak to you about some thing."_

"_Can it wait," she said digging in the fridge for a soda. "I'm heading to Phoebes to help her pack."_

"_Oh really, where's she going?" asked Miriam as she took a sip of coffee._

_Helga looked up, Miriam usually ignores talking to her, 'Something must be up.'_

"_Her families visiting her mom's grandparents in Texas." she said. "Why?"_

"_That's to bad, I was hoping her parents would watch you for a few weeks." she said with another sip._

_Helga glared, "And why is that Miriam?"_

"_Your father got use tickets on a Caribbean Cruise, isn't that romantic." she said with a gush. "He rarely ever does anything so sweet."_

_Helga growled, "Where does that leave me Miriam!?"_

"_Oh, um…What about one of your other little friends?" she answered handing Helga the phone before walking out of the kitchen. _

_Helga pulled her hair in frustration then dialed a familiar number, "Moshi Moshi."_

"_No Japanese right now Phebes." she said with a sigh._

"_Sorry." Came the reply._

"_Listen, I want be able to come over I have to look for someone to take me in while Miriam and Bob play footsy on some cruise."_

"_Okay, Helga."_

_They hung up and for a minute Helga thought about hitting herself over the head. Who would take her in for a month. No one, except Phoebe, likes her. She's not gullible enough nor stupid enough do believe other wise. She grabbed the phone book off the table by the stairs looking up numbers. _

_The first number she decided on was Princess Rhonda Lloyd. The two don't get along but it was worth asking. The response she received was a little chortle and her explaining she was going on vacation to the Virgin Islands and not to bother Nadine because she was going with her._

_Slamming down the phone she dialed Patty Smith, the only other girl sides Phoebe she actually got along with. "Sorry Helga, in a few days I'll be going to camp and mom and dad are heading to my Aunts for a few weeks."_

_She slammed down the phone once again before dialing Sheena, she could probably weasel the girl in to taking her in. "Sorry Helga, we're having a family reunion and my house will be to crowded. I'm sorry." _

_Helga screamed before calling her last resort, "Hello?"_

"_Listen up Lila! My parents are going out of town for awhile and I need a place to crash for the time being?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Helga. I'm going to dance camp and want be able to. If I knew before hand we could of spent some time together…."_

_Slamming down the phone for the final time she stormed in to the living room where "Big" Bob was planted into his lazy boy and Miriam lay snoozing on the couch. "Hey, you'll have to change plains cause I can't find any where to stay."_

"_What was that Olga?"_

"_It's Helga dad." she groaned. "I said I can't find any where to stay so you'll have to change your plains."_

"_No can do little lady those tickets cost one of my partners a fortune, it'd be stupid not to use them." he said changing the channel._

"_Then what am I suppose to do?" His response was the sound of the TV. She growled and walked over to her mother, "Miriam!?"_

"_Huh…oh, what is it Helga?" she said rubbing her eyes._

"_I can't find anyone to take me in while you guys are away!" she shouted._

"_Hm…Oh, I'll look in to it sweetie."_


End file.
